osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorgesh-Kaan
Dorgesh-Kaan is the capital city of the Dorgeshuun tribe. It was released to players 20 March 2007. Dorgesh-Kaan can only be accessed after completion of Death to the Dorgeshuun quest. It seems likely that further quests in the series will reveal more about the city. You can get to the city by first going from the Lumbridge Castle cellar to Dorgeshuun Mine and then south past Mistag and the weapon shop. If you want to skip the walk back, talk to Mistag he will bring you to Lumbridge Cellar again. You can also do this when travelling to the Dorgeshuun Mine by talking to Kazgar. Introduction During the God Wars, the Dorgeshuun were a war-like race. Eventually, they grew tired of the constant fighting and refused to fight for their god any longer. To punish them, their god, Bandos, banished them beneath the surface. Once there, they abandoned their violent way of life and slowly, over thousands of years, built Dorgesh-Kaan. With no war or difficulties from the outside to hinder its growth, Dorgesh-Kaan has become one of the largest cities in RuneScape. Built entirely in the swamp-like Lumbridge underground, it is much different from the rest of the world. Transportation There are multiple ways of accessing Dorgesh-Kaan, although compared to other cities, it is in a bad position with poor access. * Players may enter the crack in the eastern wall of the cellar of Lumbridge Castle, through which Kazgar waits to lead players through the Dorgesh-Kaan mine. The entrance to Dorgesh-Kaan is just to the south of where Kazgar leaves the player. Note that in order to follow Kazgar through the mines, the player is required to bring a light source. * The city can be accessed from the Kalphite Hive through the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon to the south of the city, although a light source is required. * There is a fairy ring in the dungeon to the south that may be accessed with the code . A light source is needed in the dungeon. * The Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System may be used to travel to Dorgesh-Kaan from Keldagrim by rail, and vice versa. The tickets are free; a player only needs to wait less than a minute in the carriage for the departure. The train station is located on the , in the south-west corner of the city. * A player may use a Dorgesh-kaan sphere, obtained from Oldak, for a one-click teleport to the city. Notable features * The marketplace is a good place to start. Reldak the armourer will sell Frog-leather armour and most of the other merchants will sell strange foods. The food merchants will buy any surface foods, as it is new to them. * The Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course can be found south of the city; it requires 70 Agility. An alternative route using a Mithril grapple requires 70 Strength and 70 Ranged and provides Ranged experience. * Below the Agility course is a new dungeon, the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. It has a unique Slayer monster called a Molanisk, and both large and small varieties of cave bugs. Skilling spots * 1 range located east of the wire machine that allows for cooking * 1 anvil and furnace located at the wire machine used for Smithing training * 1 sandpit that allows for the collection of sand that can be used for training Crafting * Various thieving activities ** At level 36 the ability to pick pocket cave goblins is unlocked ** At level 52 the ability to unlock Dorgesh-Kaan average chests is unlocked, these chests are scattered all around the city. (See the map for the locations of the chests) ** At level 78 the ability to unlock Dorgesh-Kaan rich chests is unlocked, these chests are scattered all around the city. (See the map for the locations of the chests) * Occasionally, players may find broken lamps. They can be fixed by using a light orb on it for Firemaking experience. Level 52 Firemaking is needed to fix a lamp, giving 1000 Firemaking experience. When a player has replaced 100 light orbs they will receive the message "You have replaced 100 orbs and have gained extra experience." The bonus received is 5000 firemaking experience. To make a light orb, blow one with glass (requiring 87 Crafting) and then use some wire stolen from the wire machine on the southern end of the city. Shops Miltog's Lamps Miltog's Lamps, run by Miltog, sells and buys various lighting needs. Reldak's Leather Armour Reldak's Leather Armour, run by Reldak, sells Frog-leather armour. Dorgesh-Kaan General Supplies Dorgesh-Kaan General Supplies is run by Lurgon, who wanders around the marketplace. Nardok's Bone Weapons Nardok's Bone Weapons, run by Nardok, sells bone items such as the bone club, bone spear, bone dagger, bone crossbow, and bone bolts. Located just outside the city NPCs * Ambassador Alvijar * Banker * Barlak * Bartak * Cave Goblin * Cave goblin child * Crate goblin * Durgok * Gourmet * Goblin scribe * Guard * Gundik * Lurgon * Markog * Mernik * Miltog * Moths * Nipper * Oldak * Reldak * Spit goblin * Tindar * Turgok * Tyke * Ur-lun * Ur-meg * Ur-pel * Ur-taal * Ur-tag * Ur-vass * Young 'un * Zanik * Zenkog Requirements * Death to the Dorgeshuun ** Completion of The Lost Tribe ** 23 Agility ** 23 Thieving ** The ability to defeat a level 50 enemy with Melee or Magic Music * Dorgeshuun City Quests * Death to the Dorgeshuun (Unlocks the city) * Another Slice of H.A.M. Monsters * Guard Trivia * If a player enters the nursery in Dorgesh-Kaan's middle level on the eastern side, a unique jingle will play. * Dorgesh-Kaan has many aspects in common with the book . The lightbulbs break in both cities, and they both are powered from a mysterious magic generator which breaks down periodically. Category:Quest locations Category:Dorgeshuun